teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Vegeta
|relatives = King Vegeta (father) King Vegeta's wife (mother) Tarble (younger brother) Bulma (wife) Trunks (son) |voice = Lanipator }} Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) is the former prince of the near-extinct Saiyan race and is Goku's arch-rival. He is the son of King Vegeta, the lover of Bulma, and the father of Trunks. After hearing about the DragonBalls from Raditz's scouter, he travels to the planet with his partner, Nappa, in order to use them for his own evil ends. But after his defeat and repeated run-ins with the heroes, the Z-Fighters, he moves from becoming a ruthless villain to more of an anti-hero. Biography Vegeta is portrayed with a similar personality as in the anime, but his short-tempered rage is exaggerated as a result from his childish, annoying partner, Nappa. Unlike in the original, Vegeta was actually upset by the fact that his planet was destroyed, reportedly by a giant meteorite. Fortunately he was distracted by Nappa's announcement that they were going to Dairy Queen as to which Vegeta, as a child, just agreed to go to the Dairy Queen. After learning of the Dragon Balls, and deciding he will wish for immortality, Vegeta sets out to Earth along with Nappa in a eventful year long journey, with a few uneventful stops, most notably stopping in Planet Arlia and being imprisoned. It is in this prison that Vegeta becomes a "prison bitch" to a fellow incarceree. They then break out of prison, kill everyone in the palace, and blow up the planet and continue on their merry way. Many months later (approximately) they arrive at Earth. Vegeta mainly sits back and watches Nappa do all the work (like kill most of the Z Fighters), but he is forced to step in when Goku defeats Nappa. However, before he can fight, Goku tells him that since Nappa killed Piccolo the Dragon Balls are now useless, which in turn made their efforts completely worthless. Vegeta then kills Nappa for killing Piccolo and has a moment of happiness (that gets ruined later on when Nappa haunts him as Ghost Nappa). Early Age 762 Late Age 762 Androids Return to Earth Vegeta returned to Earth with a crash landing at Capsule Corporation, declaring that he was back before being approached by Yamcha. Vegeta had no idea who he was even after the former claimed that the two had fought when he first came to Earth, only for Vegeta to clarify he only fought Goku and that Nappa fought the others apart from the "one scrub" who was killed by a Saiberman, realizing in that moment that Yamcha was the "scrub" he was referring to and laughing in his face. Yamcha tried to stand up for himself by telling Vegeta to come over to him and laugh, to which he did and scared Yamcha before Bulma intervened by ordering Vegeta to come with her, explaining after he questioned why that he needed a shower since she had been able to smell him from East City, Vegeta mocking her afterward as he followed behind. Taking a shower, he instructed Bulma on how to wash his armor, describing it as dry-clean only and elaborating that they lost their elasticity when not washed that way. Vegeta questioned Bulma on where the cleansing powder was, though became interested in the soap in the shower when she described it as a block of "animal fat", which he thought sounded "awesome" and tried to eat, being repulsed by its taste and spitting it out as he declared it taste nothing like how she had described it. He overheard Yamcha talking and questioned if that was the "beta-male", being further annoyed by Krillin's arrival and swearing that the only thing he hated more than weaklings was the color pink, at which point he got out of the shower and screamed whem he discovered that the shirt left for him by Bulma was pink. Vegeta then sensed Freeza's power level along with another similar in power and confronted the others over it by proclaiming that Goku had failed, though also mentioning to Yamcha after the latter asked if he was still made over the shirt that he was livid about it. Vegeta then flew close to where he sensed the power level and Yamcha tried talking to him about Bulma, though Vegeta thought it was not the time nor the place. He was so annoyed that he proposed all the "idiots" start showing up, at which point Krillin greeted him and he swore that he had only been kidding before noting that they would only need Piccolo to complete the group. The latter revealed himself to have been there the entire time, with Vegeta questioning if he wanted a metal, then telling him to kiss his ass while calling him "green man" after Piccolo sarcastically complimented his shirt. The machine proves to be a little too much for Vegeta to handle, and the training results in several injuries. Vegeta refuses to let up, much to Bulma's annoyance. After a heated argument, she invites him to her bedroom, where they have sex. In the afterglow, Bulma is horrified to discover that not only was Vegeta not wearing a condom, he has no idea what a condom is: "the f**k is a condom". When the Z Fighters gather to face the Androids, Bulma explains that a year and a half before, after a heated argument, Vegeta took off in the Capsule Corp. ship. He doesn't return until Goku loses to Android 19, and after agreeing with Yamcha's decision to escort Goku off the battlefield ("WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?"), demonstrates his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. When Gohan questions how this is even possible, Vegeta replies that he achieved this form through "push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice", (actually spontaneously by throwing a tantrum). He then proceeds to destroy Android 19 in a humiliating fashion by giving the android his very own self-destruct sequence. When Krillin tosses a Senzu bean at 19's head, Vegeta follows suit by throwing a dog treat at 19, much like how he used to do it to Guldo. However, this victory is short-lived, as Android 20 (Dr. Gero) uses the opportunity to escape, leading Vegeta to yell, "The f**k did he go?!" In the aftermath, Vegeta asks for a Senzu bean from Krillin, only to discover that Krillin wasn't "just giving these away" as originally thought. Searching for Dr. Gero Following receiving a Senzu Bean from Krillin, Vegeta told him that he would ask how many when a Super Saiyan asked him for one as he ate it and charged up, transforming into a Super Saiyan and declaring that he was feeling better as he told the group that they should count themselves lucky to be in the presence "of a shining golden god" such as himself, mentioning that he was off to kill the other android and calling the group "peons" as well as giving them permission to erect a statue in his honor before flying off. Vegeta flew around looking for Dr. Gero, thinking to himself that it did not make any sense that he could not sense his energy just because he was a machine before concluding that energy sensing was bullshit. Vegeta then stopped flying to question Dr. Gero as to why he was hiding, asking if it was due to him killing Android 19 and noting that he was not calling him his "sex bot" since he was demonstrating that he did not have any balls by staying hidden. Vegeta started to pretend that he was being prevented from properly seeing, to convince Dr. Gero that he was vulnerable and claimed that he had dust in his eye before declaring it "the worst" and getting angry as he demanded that the android reveal himself, firing a beam that Dr. Gero jumped at the chance to absorb. After he declared that Vegeta's energy now belonged to him, Vegeta explained that he had planned on this and knew that the android would jump at the chance to "suckle" on his "Super Saiyan teat" before stating that Dr. Gero was now his prior to the latter running off again. Vegeta urged him to come back as he had not finished speaking and said the "tactical shit" was getting really old, ordering the hiding Dr. Gero to get out there and fight him blindly like a man. Dr. Gero attacked Piccolo as he looked around for the android with the other Z-Fighters and started absorbing his energy as he held him in a lock. Piccolo tried contacting Gohan to free him, though instead entered the mind of Vegeta who thought about how great his power felt and expressed his intent to strip down and turn Super Saiyan when he returned home. Gohan was eventually able to spot the pair and revealed Dr. Gero to the rest of the group, Vegeta calling him out by stating that he had "finally installed a pair." With Dr. Gero finding himself cornered, he asked if they could have a dialogue and work everything out, to which Vegeta opted not to. Piccolo volunteered to fight Dr. Gero and after receiving a Senzu Bean, stated that he was going to bust open Dr. Gero's "metal ass" while telling him to call him "the can opener", to which Vegeta requested that he leave the one-liners to him and stated that Dr. Gero was his opponent to fight. Piccolo reasoned that he believed Vegeta would not want to bother fighting a weak opponent and in response, the latter acknowledged he was aware that Piccolo was playing him but felt he was correct regardless and allowed him to fight Dr. Gero, laughing as Dr. Gero was hit by Piccolo. As Dr. Gero was beaten easily by Piccolo, Vegeta questioned the others as to if anyone else felt that they overtrained for it, shutting up Krillin as he agreed with him. Future Trunks arrived and was called by name in front of Vegeta, who called his name a "girl's name" and then questioned Krillin if he was trying to imply that the Saiyan from the future was his son after he asked him if that was the name of his son. Future Trunks then questioned who Dr. Gero was and stated that he was not one of the two androids that killed them in the future, leading Vegeta to question why he did not tell them what they looked like. Future Trunks tried reasoning that he had only ever met the pair, leading Vegeta to remark that so did they in regards to Dr. Gero and Android 19. As Bulma arrived, Vegeta expressed annoyance, exclaiming, "And now the woman's here." New set of androids Dr. Gero used Bulma's arrival as part of his escape by firing at her, Vegeta being more concerned with him rather than her safety and being confronted by Future Trunks over this as he screamed out for Dr. Gero and hurled insults at the non-present android. When questioned by Future Trunks as to why he did not try saving his wife and son, Vegeta in return asked what a wife was, even asking if marriage was "some kind of food", though he revealed to Future Trunks that he was just fucking with him and questioned who did not know what marriage was, also calling him out for making assumptions by defining it as occurring when two people loved each other. After Bulma revealed that she was knowledgable of Dr. Gero, Vegeta insulted Future Trunks, calling him a "fucking failure" and expressing angrily that they wasted their time fighting the wrong androids even when given his instructions, recommending that next time he come to the past to warn someone he give them a goddamn photo. Future Trunks warned him that his appearance may have created a "butterfly effect" which would cause the androids from the future to still show up, though Vegeta insisted that he did not "give a shit" about butterflies and that the group had wasted their time while Dr. Gero made it back to his lab which he mentioned that they did not know the location of, before discovering that Bulma did and being told where it was. Vegeta flew off as he swore that it was time for round two of their fight before being stopped by Future Trunks, who he questioned if he was giving orders and told that he did not listen to bastards after his son explained that he was trying to help him. Vegeta was joined in flying around with Future Trunks who he insisted would be more helpful if he looked around and questioned why he cared about him, revealing that he was disappointed to learn that the young Saiyan was his son and asked him if he was disappointed to learn that he was his father. The two joined the others at Dr. Gero's lab, though they were sealed off by its door with the others. Vegeta made his introduction by asking if they were having a party and explained that he had only been late due to Future Trunks constantly talking, though the latter blamed him for flying past East City and Vegeta threatened to put his hand miles past Future Trunk's head. Vegeta then prepared to blow down the door of the lab, even questioning why Future Trunks wanted him not to do it when the latter stated that they needed Goku and did so, getting his first glance of Android 17 and Android 18 who he asked his son if they were the real androids and stated that he was just the grand central station of disappointment after assessing their appearances. Battle with Android 18 Vegeta was shocked by Android 17 killing Dr. Gero and witnessed Future Trunks' attempt to kill him and Android 18 with his most powerful attack, afterward Vegeta asking him if he was done throwing a hissy fit and concluded that he had just assumed the androids were destroyed when Future Trunks made note of him putting all his power into the attack, further questioning what changed about him in the future and now. After Android 16 was activated by Androids 17 and 18, the three started flying away as Vegeta shouted for them to return, stating that he was sick of being ignored as he powered up into a Super Saiyan and Future Trunks moved to stop him, leading Vegeta to question if they were "really doing this again". Though Future Trunks insisted that they could not defeat them without Goku, Vegeta in turn stated that Future Trunks was not aware who he was talking to as he stated his name and then questioned why he would ever need Goku's help, punching his son in the stomach before he could finish saying that his father was not as strong as Goku. Vegeta approached the androids while they were waiting for a vehicle, calling Androids 17 and 18 "Faggoty Andy and On-The-Raggedy Anne", questioning which of the pair wanted to fight him while referring to the two as "children". With Android 18 being the only one willing to fight him, Vegeta assumed it was "ladies first" and warned her that he was not afraid to hit a woman. Vegeta punched Android 18 in the face during their conflict, leading him to remark that she had "first blood" and optioned that she should give up before she started flying away, Vegeta following behind her as he insisted that he was kidding. Vegeta caused the destruction of three cars in chasing behind Android 18, even punching a hole through the roof of the last one, swearing that he would kill as many people as he had to as long as she was one of them. Android 18 returned to the sight of the other androids, Vegeta returning as well as he asked if she was done running and sarcastically called her clever for insisting that he had been doing that with his mouth, leading him to retort with a Big Bang Attack that destroyed the truck coming which Android 17 wanted to acquire. With Android 18 questioning if this was "just a short guy thing", he remarked that she talked "a lot of shit for a washing machine" and tried to insinuate he was saying this also due to her being female before being struck and swearing that he would not take it easy on her anymore as he was knocked into a crater. The other Z-Fighters arrived and Vegeta questioned if anyone got "the number of that bitch", thanking Android 18 after she responded and telling Krillin to eat "a dick" after he asked about his well-being. Though Future Trunks stressed that they had to leave, Vegeta swore that he had Android 18 right where he wanted her, revealing that he did live in his "own little world" that he lamented having to share with the others. Android 17 warned the other Z-Fighter that he would step in if they felt the need to get involved in the fight between the pair, prompting Piccolo to state that he was not in a hurry to help Vegeta and mentioned doing so for Goku, causing Android 16 to take notice and ask if he had said something about him. Vegeta requested that they stop talking about Goku for just a minute since he was never even around and stated that he would get around to disassembling Android 18 if she would like to continue the fight, calling her a smug cunt and prompting her to go all out. Vegeta fired a blast at her after knocking her down and asked if she was ruffled from taking the blast, insisting that she had only received a taste of his power and exclaiming for her to witness his Super Saiyan wrath before she began beating him and knocked him into a rock. Vegeta tried giving one last retort after Android 18 called him sad for having his bravado vanish after being bested and being "flat" on his buttocks, then having his arm broken by her and screaming out a vulgarity while shouting in pain from the blow to his arm. Vegeta's scream in pain caused Trunks to attempt intervening in the fight, causing Android 17 to also become involved. Vegeta tried assuring Android 18 that his broken arm would not impede his ability to defeat her, but was cut off mid-sentence when she grabbed his leg, complaining to her about this before being thrown into Trunks, which knocked the latter out while only harming Vegeta. Vegeta announced that he had the element of surprise as he unsuccessfully tried attacking Android 18, the latter knocking him down and questioning who had two broken arms, Vegeta then correcting her that she had only broken one of his arms before she broke the other one and caused him to both squeal and pass out. Vegeta was given a Senzu Bean by Krillin after the fight concluded with the defeat of everyone apart from him and when the latter asked him about his feelings towards him receiving a kiss from Android 18, Vegeta flew off in a rage. Cooling off period In the aftermath of the fight, he spent time in a wasteland screaming over his rage and causing destruction. .|thumb]] Vegeta admitted in his downtime that he did come in overconfident, but justified it to himself as him being a big deal. Vegeta then took to blaming Future Trunks for his defeat, mocking him and reasoning that the latter's future was so bleak due to him being a "pansy". Vegeta swore to himself that once he got back in the game and crushed the androids then there would be no one to get in his way. Discovery of Cell Vegeta sensed Piccolo and Cell's energy. The latter was composed of some of his DNA, leading him to question, "Is that me? Is that me stronger than me?" He swore that he would kill himself, referring to then-unknown energy source, as he speed off. Vegeta met with the Z-Fighters, composed of Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo, in Ginger Town after flying over there. He immediately questioned the immense strength of Piccolo and demanded that he explain how he became so much stronger than he had been before. Trunks revealed that he had fused with Kami, leading Vegeta to question what that was, which Krillin explained as being basically God, though Vegeta questions how this could be when he was "still here" and shouted that he was the hype after being asked by Trunks if he really believed his own hype that much. His screaming was heard by Tien, who arrived. Vegeta denied that he would not survive should Cell and the androids join forces and swore to Piccolo that he would never be as strong as a Super Saiyan regardless of how many people he fused with before announcing his intent find a level beyond Super Saiyan. In being mocked by Tien, he quickly realized he was being antagonized by him and left by flight after insisting that Tien leave him alone. Hyperbolic Time Chamber Later Trunks went to look for him and managed to find him in a wasteland where he continuously ignored him, Trunks even screaming at him to notice him and Vegeta denying him as he looked away. Goku arrived with Gohan and told Vegeta of how he had heard of his fight with Android 18 and then encouraged him to get "right back up", to which Vegeta questioned what he was going on about before becoming intrigued by Goku's mention of a "place" where they could get a year's worth of training in a day. Vegeta went with the others to Kami's Lookout, where Mr. Popo revealed the name of the "place" as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, leading him to question, "What the fuck is that?" Following Goku revealing to Gohan that he had known about the chamber since he was a child and barely survived, Vegeta made the decision to go in first with Trunks and save the pair the trouble before ordering his son to move it. The two went inside and Trunks began to feel the effects of the chamber, stating that he needed time to adjust before being attacked by Vegeta as he screamed that training began. Following Trunks falling to the ground, Vegeta reasoned that his son was not ready. After exiting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta bragged to Goku of his intensive training and his discovery of a new level of Super Saiyan. The latter did not understand him and it was only after Vegeta swore that he was finally stronger than Goku, the latter replied, "Neat." Vegeta found his response condescending and remarked, "Fuck you." Dominating Cell Bulma then arrived on Kami's Lookout, Vegeta being noticed by her as she asked him why his hair had not grown following seeing that the opposite had occurred for Future Trunks, Vegeta answering that a full-blooded Saiyan's hair did not grow in length apart from beard or mustache from the day they were born. Bulma revealed that she had created some armor for the group to wear in their fights against the androids, Vegeta remarking that it was the single greatest thing she had ever created and said this again to the infant Trunks, clarifying that he believed her creation of the armor was a bigger accomplishment than his birth. Goku tried to mock Vegeta by saying he was him while wearing the Saiyan armor, annoying Vegeta who said that Goku had caused him to plan to leave and he promptly denied Goku's offer to teleport him to Cell since he hated him before flying off. Future Trunks followed behind him, Vegeta stopping when coming across Cell while he was looking for Android 18 so he could reach his perfect form. Vegeta remarked that while Cell was a island destroyer, he himself was a planet destroyer. Vegeta and Cell landed together, Future Trunks following behind and Cell reasoning that Vegeta was acting the way he was because of his son being present though Vegeta insisted that his son had only tagged along since he would cry otherwise. Cell told Vegeta that he would be content with him running off and bring someone more substantial like Goku, setting off his Goku button and prompting Vegeta to power up. Vegeta, self-aware, proclaimed that Cell should not have done that as he failed to comprehend Future Trunks' explanation while punching Cell in the stomach.Group Therapy Cell called for Vegeta to stop fisting him, a request the latter honored, as well as Cell's request to have a minute. This was until Vegeta uppercut him, assaulting him in the air and throwing him to the ground afterward. Vegeta continued dominating Cell throughout their fight, even giving him advice on fighting better and noticing that he was talking out of his "ass" when he spoke from it, questioning if this was the case. After Cell remarked that Vegeta was part of his DNA, Vegeta in turn said that his insult was the closest thing to damage that he had done since his arrival. After Cell completed charging up, Vegeta told him that he would pound him so hard that Future Trunk's mother would be jealous. He allowed for Cell to hit him once, attempting to warn him before being struck in the face by Cell, the attack doing no damage to Vegeta who finished that he would regret wasting the move. Cell screamed out as to how he had become so strong and Vegeta explained that he had trained all day the previous day, remarking that he was "adorable" when Cell asked him if he thought he was being "cute" and calling Cell's Galic Gun "adorable" before he fired the blast at him. Vegeta took the attack, Cell's impression that he had been killed ending with him bursting out into rage, proclaiming that he would end him, to which Vegeta claimed he would die trying. Vegeta lost sight of him briefly, though found him again when Cell bursted out of the water and tried absorbing him before having his tail grabbed by Vegeta who questioned what its function was and if he was trying to "drink" him. Vegeta slammed Cell after this, remarking that Future Trunks was nearly as strong as him despite it paining him to say it and saying that he was half of him unlike Cell. Vegeta also mentioned Future Trunk's other half coming from his mother, telling his son that he looked like a fruit before attacking Cell who whined about not reaching his Perfect Form. Vegeta said that he had now crushed both his body and his spirit, telling him it was time to die before Cell claimed that he would have destroyed him, sparking Vegeta's curiosity.A Raging Semi Granting permission Future Trunks screamed at Vegeta hearing Cell out, to which Vegeta told Future Trunks to quiet down so he could listen to Cell, who thanked him for granting him his attention, though Vegeta warned him not to push it. Cell explained that he was able to achieve his then-current form, his Semi-Perfect form, through absorbing Android 17. After questioning how someone could be "semi-perfect" and saying that they either were him or they were not, Vegeta correctly assessed that he would need to absorb Android 18 to achieve his final form who he termed "the bitch". Vegeta was also interested when Cell promised that he would get everything he wanted if Cell was able to absorb Android 18. After sending Cell off and warning him to be quick about absorbing her since he had to get his son back home before he became cranky, he was witness to Future Trunks interfering by stopping Cell in place, leading Vegeta to warn Future Trunks that he did not want to have to come over to him and parent him. With Cell seeing Android 18, he rushed to her, but Future Trunks tried to become involved, leading Cell to call on Vegeta since he termed Future Trunks as picking on him. Vegeta stopped his son in place and warned him to learn to share, though Future Trunks later got out of the wreckage and addressed his father who asked multiple times if he was thwarting his plans before Future Trunks confirmed that he was, blasting Vegeta away with a beam that sent him into the sky and later into an ocean. Vegeta laid in the water and though noting that for the first time he had pride in another person, it was overshadowed by the rage he felt. Vegeta flew back to the scene, where Cell activated Solar Flare in an attempt to blind the others temporarily and long enough for him to absorb Android 18. Like everyone else present, Vegeta was caught in the blast, mistaking it to be his rage having blinded him. After Cell absorbed her, Vegeta found himself chanting happily and witnessed Cell's Perfect Form.The "Perfect" Guy After Cell's transformation, the latter tested out his new strength before being attacked by Krillin, who he promptly struck back and knocked out. Vegeta confronted Cell after this, flying down to him and stating that he hoped Cell was not too proud of himself for breaking Krillin's neck. Vegeta, referring to Cell as "Perfect Cell", told the latter that he was going to enjoy wearing down the knuckles on his gloves and stated his intent to turn Cell's "coming out party into a funeral." Cell cut Vegeta off, requesting that the latter hit him as hard as he could and with Vegeta questioning what would happen if he did not comply, Cell made a remark about his father being correct about him. Vegeta struck him in anger and with the attack doing nothing to Cell, questioned how Cell was able to withstand the attack. .|thumb]] Cell struck Vegeta, the latter claiming that he was alright. Cell confronted Vegeta after he recovered and questioned if the pair were clear that this time he would hit Cell as hard as he could, Vegeta confirming that he would comply and beginning to charge an energy blast with the intent of destroying Cell who remarked that he could actually feel the charge from Vegeta's attack. Vegeta swore that once he was finished charging it, Cell would be feeling oblivion. Vegeta fired the attack and in doing so, questioned if the attack was hard enough for Cell, part of his body being destroyed by the beam. Vegeta began laughing after seeing Cell, who promptly grew back parts of his body. Vegeta fired a series of energy blasts at Cell and questioned why he would not die, Cell coming up to him afterward and attacking him. Cell launched Vegeta into the air and then elbowed him in the back, causing him to plummet to the ground and be rendered unconscious.Flashpoint Films Cooler 2: The Revenge of Cooler's Revenge: The Reckoning Vegeta arrived on planet New Namek during the fight between Goku and Cooler, at which point Goku was being overpowered, and intervened by causing Cooler to release him as he swore that he was going to be the one to kill Goku, telling the latter to "shut" his "hole" when he mentioned that he was not good at it and introduced himself to Cooler by saying that they "meet at last", though Cooler's confusion as to who he was caused Vegeta to have to explain that he was prince of Saiyans and refer to himself as the "wrecker" of Cooler's "shit". Vegeta began fighting Cooler and was knocked back repeatedly, only to return again and again until seemingly destroying Cooler, at which point he was kicked in the penis by him. Vegeta questioned why Cooler kept kicking him "in the dick" to Goku and swore that he would kick Goku in the dick if he suggested hitting Cooler harder as a method to defeating him. Vegeta agreed to fight alongside Goku to defeat Cooler and when the latter tried getting him to finish a sentence for him, Vegeta called on Goku to finish Cooler off. After his seeming defeat, the pair laid on the ground, having exhausted their energy only to learn that Cooler was still alive. As Cooler tried to say what the copies were, Vegeta finished his sentence by calling them a pain in his ass. With Goku ordering him to take the 500 on one side, Vegeta opted to take 500 and 1. The pair began fighting the Cooler copies after charging back up into Super Saiyans, in a battle that resulted in each of the copies Vegeta faced, kicking him in the penis. The two were eventually placed inside the Big Gete Star. Super Android 13 To be added. Abilities Attacks * Galick Gun: Vegeta fires a purple burst of ki energy against his opponents. First used in his fight against Goku ** Galick Beam: A more condensed version fired from his index finger. Used to destroy Arlia ** Final Galick Cannon: Fires a discharged Galick Gun blast point blank in the enemies stomach. Used to kill Zarbon. ** Final Burst Cannon: A supercharged version of the Galick Gun fired from both hands. Used as a last resort against Freeza. * Big Bang Attack: Vegeta fires a giant energy ball at his opponent, and creates a giant explosion upon impact. First used to destroy Android 19. * Destructo Disk (Kienzan): Borrowed from Krillin, A razor sharp disk of ki that's thrown against enemies. Used to stop Oozuru Gohan's rampage. * Final Flash: Vegeta gathers energy and discharges a golden beam against his enemy. First used against Perfect Cell. Transformations * Great Ape: Like all Saiyans, Vegeta has the ability to transform into a giant ape thanks to the blutz waves of either a full moon, or a Power Ball. Vegeta's strength is power up 10x's, and still moves with the same speed as he did before. Also, Vegeta has full control over this form unlike Goku and Gohan. Vegeta used this form during his fight against Goku, but lost it after Yajirobe cut off his tail. According to one of the doctor's, they couldn't save the tail, permanently losing his ability to change into his Great Ape form. * Super Saiyan: A power up that increases a Saiyan's power 50x's it's base level. Vegeta unlocked his after enough bitching that he "wanna be a Super Saiyan." Later on, Vegeta can power up to this form at will. First seen during his fight against Android 19. ** Second Grade Super Saiyan: An ascend level of normal Super Saiyan, Vegeta's power is increased, while gaining speed. Vegeta unlocked it during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and was first seen using it during his fight against Semi-Perfect Cell. Running gags A few running gags include: *Being haunted and tormented by Ghost Nappa - to the point of screaming at him when no one else can see him *Being referred to as a bitch or being synonymous as one. *Being called "Vegena" by some people (a pun on Vagina) *Vegeta's general intolerance of the people around him- i.e. Nappa, Krillin, Goku, etc. *Vegeta's Super Saiyan speech (i.e. "You aren't dealing with the average Saiyan anymore, Freeza. He has risen up and become a legend etc.") *Someone referencing Vegeta's mother, Vegeta replying, "My mother's dead," and the person saying, "I know." *Unable to kill Goku. *His pink shirt. In every shot of him clad in said shirt where he was facing away from the camera, there would be words or phrases indicating femininity in bold, black letters printed on the back of it. These words/phrases, in order of appearance, read: "JUICY"; "DUM CUMPSTER"; "PULL MY HAIR"; "BLOWJOB PRINCESS"; and a picture of a rainbow. *Yelling "MINE!" repeatedly when he sees an opportunity for his own victory (Demonstrated when he interrupted Ginyu's moment of silence for Jeice's death, when he spots Porunga whilst Freeza is fighting Super Saiyan Goku, and when he ambushes Android 19 whilst the latter is draining Goku's energy) *Throwing dog treats at Guldo or severed heads *A rival of Vegeta's saying 'Hi' and Vegeta ignoring them, and simply replying with 'Hi', usually resulting in a double take. *Metal Cooler kicking Vegeta in the dick. *Vegeta never uses any of the main casts names, except for Goku who he refers to as Kakarrot. Quotes :Vegeta: God dammit, Nappa! (catchphrase in response to Nappa's stupidy) ---- :(While en route to Earth) :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (annoyed) No. :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (becoming more annoyed) No. :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (much more annoyed) NO. :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (now very angry) NO! :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (even angrier) NO! :Nappa: Hey Vegeta. :Vegeta: (ready to snap) WHAT??? :Nappa: (sees that they are approaching Planet Arlia) Can we stop at that bug planet? :Vegeta: (temper stabilized) Nappa, if it'll shut you up for five minutes, then fine! — Episode 5: Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead ---- :Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level? :Vegeta: (Takes off his scouter) It's... 1006. :Nappa: Wha, really? :Vegeta: Yeah, kick his ass Nappa! (Turns off his scouter) :Nappa: YAY! (charges into battle with Goku) :(Nappa gets beaten to pulp while Vegeta just stands there) :Vegeta: Hm, that doesn't seem right... :Nappa: (Faintly in background) My arm doesn't bend that way! My arm doesn't bend that way! (Loud crunch) Oh now it does! :Vegeta: Wait, wait, wait, wait... Nappa! :(Nappa gets kicked over to him) :Nappa: ''(In pain)'' WHAAAAAAAT!? :Vegeta: I had the scouter upside down. It's over 9000... Rah. (Crushes the scouter) :Nappa: (In pain) Why do you sound so bored?! :Vegeta: I had the scouter upside down. It's over 9000... Rah. (Crushes the scouter) :Nappa: (In pain) Why do you sound so bored?! :Vegeta: Because, it's still not a threat. :Nappa: But-- :Vegeta: To me. — Episode 9: The Set Up ---- :Vegeta: (laughs maniacally) He's gone! He's finally gone! I'm so happy right now, I might not even slaughter you all! :Krillin: R-Really? :Vegeta: (laughter dies down) Oh no, you are all thoroughly screwed. — Episode 10: The Punchline (Part 1) ---- :(Goku has used the Kaioken x3 against Vegeta, and sent him crashing into a plateau) :Vegeta: (in pain) This... proves... nothing... :Goku: Are you okay in there? :Vegeta: (sarcastically) Yeah, I'm fan-f***ing-tastic. Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream in here. :Goku: (delighted) Oh, really? Can I come in too? :Vegeta: (after a short pause) ...I'm surrounded by idiots. :Goku: I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream. :Vegeta: (Vegeta screams with rage as he destroys the plateau around him) — Episode 10: The Punchline (Part 1) ---- :(After Goku has blinded him with a Solar Flare) :Great Ape Vegeta: AAAAH! My eyes! Oh God, it's like walking in on Freeza in the shower! Wait a minute, Freeza's always naked - AAAAAAGGGGHHH! — Episode 10: The Punchline (Part 2) ---- :(Great Ape Gohan starts attacking Vegeta after Goku tells him that Vegeta killed Icarus) :Vegeta: Oh, that's bullsh*t! I haven't killed a damn thing since I to this godforsaken planet! (looks at camera) Not from a lack of trying, mind you. — Episode 10: The Punchline (Part 3) ---- :Cui: Hello, Vegeta, fancy meeting you here. :Vegeta: So you followed me. Sure took your sweet time. :Cui: Well, I could have gotten here sooner, but I stopped off on my way to plow YOUR mother! :Vegeta: My mother's dead. :Cui: I know. — Episode 13: Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In A Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS! ---- :(Recoome had just delivered a huge speech on how Vegeta's going to lose to him) :Vegeta: Wrestling's fake. (boos and jeers from the "audience") Oh, go to hell, all of you! And if it means getting this damn thing over with, then I'm just going to have to kill your ass! Now hit my music. :(Dragon Ball GT Theme Tune Rap plays) :Vegeta: Oh, the f*** with this! — Episode 20: Namekimania 2011 ---- :Vegeta: Looks like someone has some required reading to do. :Jeice: All right let's see here... Okay, full moon, lose your tail, stronger every time you... Oh, well I'm right f**ked, aren't I? :Vegeta: Right in the down under." — Episode 24: Grand Theft Goku ---- :Vegeta: Wait a damn minute-- something's wrong here. :Gohan: Huh? :Vegeta: Back at your planet, the Namek couldn't even stand up to Nappa. And here he is now taking on Freeza-- in his second form! :Gohan: What do you think happened? :Vegeta: Well, either Freeza hit me so hard I'm in a delusional coma, or... :Gohan: Or? :Vegeta: POWER LEVELS ARE BULL-SH*T! — Episode 26: Alien VS. Piccolo ---- :Vegeta: Bitch, you just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger! — Episode 27: The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince ---- :Goku: What's wrong, Vegeta? Did Freezer do this to you? :Frieza: Oh look, he's all concerned. I'm impressed, Vegeta-- you managed to make a friend. :Vegeta: (weakily) Hate you. Hate you both. — Episode 27: The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince ---- :Goku: Are you alright? :Vegeta: (weakly) I have a f**king hole in my chest... why didn't you block that one?? :Goku: I thought you had it! :Vegeta: (Passionately exasperated) No! — Episode 28: Leave It To Freezer ---- :Vegeta: (has just been brought back to life by the Porunga) When there's no more room in Hell, VEGETA SHALL WALK THE--''(notices Namek about to explode)'' other hell. What the hell? — Episode 30: Freeza: The Final Cut (Part 2) ---- :Vegeta: Earth woman, where's the cleansing powder?! :Bulma: We don't have that here, we have soap! :Vegeta: What the hell is soap? :Bulma: It's that yellow block made of animal fat! :Vegeta: That sounds AWESOME! (eats bar of soap, splutters) This tastes NOTHING like what you just said! :Yamcha: Okay, I change my mind, this is pretty neat. :Vegeta: Is that the beta male? :Bulma: No, Krillin just got here. :Vegeta: Oh, God, they're breeding! — Episode 32: Battlefield Ee-arth ---- :(the Z-Fighters just sensed a power level that's around the same strength as Freeza) :Vegeta: Yeah, it's probably his dad. :Yamcha: He has a father?! :Piccolo: Makes sense, everyone has a dad-- 'cept me. :Vegeta: HAH! your dad's dead! :Piccolo: So's yours! :Vegeta: HAH! — Episode 32: Battlefield Ee-arth ---- :Krillin: Well, Vegeta, now that Goku's here to compare, we can finally say for sure that that kid's a Super-- :Vegeta: Utter one more word, and no dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you! :Krillin: ...So, Tien, have you been lifting? Because you are jacked! :Tien: Yeah, who knows? Maybe I'll be the next Super Sayian! :Vegeta: (angry mumbling) — Episode 34: News of Future Past ---- :Dr. Briefs: 500 times Earth's normal gravity?! That's insane, you'd be crapping out your own spine! :Vegeta: I know, the challenge excites me. Look at my nipples. (powers up) LOOK AT THEM! :Dr. Briefs: Fine, I'll build you your ship. What's the worst that could happen anyway? :(Vegeta presses a button on the ship, causing it to explode) :Vegeta: Ahhh!!! My nipples! — Episode 34: News of Future Past ---- :(Vegeta is training under 400 times Earth's gravity, spinning counterclockwise, when Bulma appears on a screen) :Bulma: Are you f**king insane?! :Vegeta: (stops upside down) No, but YOU'RE upside down! (starts spinning) Now you're not. :Bulma: You know, it would be easier to count the amount of your ribs that aren't broken! :Vegeta: Work through the pain... :Bulma: And exactly how are you going to work when your body collapses? :Vegeta: (stops spinning) Please, the prince of all Saiyans does not collaaaaaaapse! (collapses) :Bulma: Oh, look at that, the prince of all two Saiyans on the ground! :Vegeta: Three and a hal-- J... SHUT UP! :Bulma: Oh, no, the Prince is getting all huffy! What are you gonna do, try to blow up Earth again? Because I have Goku on speed dial. :Vegeta: You must be as stupid as he is if you think he knows how to work a phone! :Bulma: Don't you call me stupid! :Vegeta: Okay, then how about BITCH?! :Bulma: Arrogant dick! :Vegeta: Spoiled sow! :Bulma: F**k you! :Vegeta: F**k you! :Bulma: F**k YOU! :Vegeta: F**K... YOU! :Bulma: ...My room, ten minutes. — Episode 34: News of Future Past ---- :(Vegeta and Bulma just had just finished having sex; with Vegeta firing a Galick Gun into the sky) :Bulma: Got to admit, even with the broken ribs, you really-- Wait... :Vegeta: What? :Bulma: Where's your condom? :Vegeta: The fuck's a condom?! — Episode 34: News of Future Past ---- :(Vegeta saves Goku by kicking Android 19 away) :Goku: (weakly) Hey, Vegeta... :Vegeta: Kakarot, you idiot. What are you doing? :Goku: Dying... mostly. Little help? :(Vegeta kicks Goku in the general direction of Piccolo, who catches him) :Goku: Thanks, best buddy... — Episode 36: Super Saiyan Swagger ---- :Gohan: But how!? I thought you had to have a pure heart to become a Super Saiyan, like my dad. :Vegeta: Oh, trust me. There's more than one way to realize the legend... :(flashback to a badly-injured Vegeta throwing a hissy fit) :Vegeta: I wanna! I wanna be a Super Saiyan! I wanna! (begins pounding the ground like a spoiled child) IwannaIwannaIwannaIwannaIwanna-- :(back to present) :Vegeta: Push-ups, sit ups and plenty of juice. — Episode 36: Super Saiyan Swagger ---- :(Vegeta had just got slapped by Android 18 into a mountain) :Trunks: Father! Are you in there? :Vegeta: (slurred) Did anyone get the number of that bitch? :Android 18: Eighteen. :Vegeta: (slurred) Thank you. :Krillin: You okay in there, Vegeta? :Vegeta: (slurred) Eat a dick. :Krillin: Oh, okay; he's fine. — Episode 39: Blood, Sweat, and Gears ---- :Vegeta: He keeps kicking me in the dick. Why!? Why does he keep kicking me in the dick?! :Goku: Wait, I think I may have a way to beat him-- :Vegeta: If you say "hit him really hard", I swear to god, I will kick you in the dick! :Goku: (hesitantly) I guess...we could hit him...really hard... :Vegeta: (angry growl) :Goku: ...together? :Vegeta: (after a small pause) ...whatever. — Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning ---- :Vegeta: (after sensing Piccolo and Cell's energy) Okay, what the hell am I sensing!? Is that the Namekian? Is that me!? Is that me stronger than me!? I'LL F***ING KILL ME!!!! — Episode 43: Cell Service ---- :Vegeta: You! Namekian! Too strong! Explain now! :Trunks: He fused with Kami to become stronger. :Vegeta: The f***'s a Kami? :Krillin: Basically, God. :Vegeta: BUT I'M STILL HERE! :Trunks: Do you really believe your own hype that much? :Vegeta: I AM THE HYPE! — Episode 44: Cell Reception ---- :Cell: How?! HOW?! HOW DID YOU GET THIS STRONG?! :Vegeta: I trained all day yesterday. :Cell: Oh, you think you're being cute?! :Vegeta: Bitch, I'm adorable. — Episode 50: A Raging Semi ---- :(Vegeta is floating in the ocean right after Trunks blasted him away from the battle) :Vegeta: Huh, this is a new feeling: pride in someone else. (wipes his face with his hand and sees blood on his glove.) Unfortunately, it's overshadowed by all this UNYIELDING RAGE! (explodes out of the ocean and flies back to the battle) — Episode 51: The "Perfect" Guy ---- :(Vegeta gets hit by Semi-Perfect Cell's Solar Flare) :Vegeta: AAH! MY RAGE HAS BLINDED ME! — Episode 51: The "Perfect" Guy ---- :(After Android 13 transforms into Super Android 13) :Goku: Vegeta, he stole your 'do! :Vegeta: I'LL KILL HIM! (charges towards Super Android 13 while turning into a Super Saiyan and punches him... which has absolutely zero effect; Super Android 13 grabs his arms) :Vegeta: (in small voice) Oh, no... (he and Super Android 13 plummet) AAAAAAHHH! :Trunks: (flies toward them, unsheathing his sword) I got you, fath-- (Super Android 13 blasts him into a glacier) AGH! :Vegeta: AHAHAHAHAHAHA--''(Super Android 13 slams him into the icy ground)'' AGH! (combination of cough and weak laugh) Idiot. (Super Android 13 blasts him at point-blank, sending him flying) AAH! Someone stupid get in my way! :(Gohan and Krillin run up.) :Krillin: What the--''(Vegeta collides with him)'' AAGH! — Super Android 13 ---- :(Super Android 13 had just punched Goku in the dick) :Goku: (in a weak and high-pitched voice) He punched me in the dick? Why? Why did he punch me in the dick? :Vegeta: Not so funny now, is it, Kakarot? :Krillin: (who's on top of Vegeta) Is Goku gonna be okay? :Vegeta: GET THE F**K OFF ME! — Super Android 13 Appearances Season One *101. The Return of Radditz!... Wait... *103. Happily Ever Afterlife1 *104. Snakeway to Heaven2 *105. Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead *107. Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think) *108. Nappa's Best Day Ever *109. The Set Up *110. The Punchline Season Two *202. A Rose By Any Other Namek *203. Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In a Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS! *205. Operation: Dodoria Drop *206. Vam qan Namek *207. A Lovely Bunch of Dragonballs *208. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan *209. 到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!! *210. Namekimania 2011 *211. Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100x Fitness! *212. The Good, The Bad, and The Purple *213. Grand Theft Goku *214. The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Namekians *215. Nail is Piccolo, and So Can You! *216. Alien VS. Piccolo *217. The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince *218. Leave It To Freezer *220. Freeza: The Final Cut Season Three *302. Battlefield Ee-arth *303. Cold Cuts *304. News of Future Past *305. The Island of Dr. Gero1 *306. Super Saiyan Swagger *307. Catch Me If You Can-droid *308. Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids *309. Blood, Sweat, and Gears *310. 16, 17, and 18 Things I Hate About You *311. The Trouble With Time Travel *312. Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town *313. Cell Service2 *314. Cell Reception *315. Hyperbolic Plot Device *318. Advanced Geometry *319. Group Therapy *320. A Raging Semi *321. The "Perfect" Guy *322. Flashpoint Movies/Specials *Bardock: Father of Goku Abridged *Christmas Tree of Might *Lord Slug *Cooler 2: The Return of Coolers Revenge – The Reckoning *The History of Trunks (future counterpart) *Super Android 13 Notes #Does not appear in person, but can be heard. #Only appears in the Stinger. Trivia *He is a fan of the Scorpions song "Rock You Like a Hurricane" which plays when he goes on a bug killing rampage on Arlia. He later tries using the same one-liner on Freeza, but fails, noting that he should've realized it was "only a one-hit wonder." *He enjoys throwing dog treats at Guldo. He later throws one at the decapitated head of Android 19 just after its destruction. Later throws one at Android 15 while he is holding his own severed head. *He apparently watches Space Hulu (Hulu except more "spacey"), as he calls Gohan "Moe Howard" after seeing his hairstyle and replies to Gohan how he knows about Moe Howard as a result of watching Space Hulu. *Much like his original anime counterpart, he often referred to himself as "the prince of all Saiyans", especially in the first season. *His Spirit animal is apparently a Namekian Crab. It has a Jamaican Accent. *Vegeta's "Its Over 9000!!!" internet meme is particularly infamous on the internet which involved him screaming said line while crushing a scouter in his hand after reading Goku's rising power level. Ironically the abridged series itself made a point of ignoring or mocking this particular meme. The first time was in a teaser for the upcoming Season 1 finale in which he said "Its over 8000!" (Ironically the correct translation of the original line) to which Nappa complained that he didn't say it right (And Vegeta smugly retorted that he did.) The second is in the actual series itself. When Nappa blatantly goads Vegeta into saying the line, he replies that Goku's power level is only 1006. Nappa is summarily beaten by Goku, and Vegeta notes he had the scouter upside down. When Vegeta finally DOES deliver the line, it is completely deadpan, and he squashes his scouter with a bored grunt of "Rah." owing to the fact that Goku still isn't a threat to him. It wasn't until Kai Abridged that the line was finally delivered properly with Nappa also screaming alongside Vegeta...before Nappa gets killed. *He also has a nice ass (according to Bulma) *Vegeta is terrible at killing Goku, as referenced by Goku in Revenge of Cooler's Revenge: The Reckoning. *He doesn't know what condoms or soap are (And initially believed that soap was edible.) The latter is especially humourous as in an earlier episode while being imprisoned in an Arlian prison, Vegeta replies to Nappa telling him not to "drop the soap", as if he understood the reference. *Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan by throwing a tantrum, like the original series. However, while in the original, he admitted that his frustration and hatred allowed him to transform, in TFS, he hides the fact by saying "Push ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice". * He apparently spends time playing video games with Nappa. There isn't as much animosity between the two now. He's attempted to play video games by himself as well * In the Team Four Star series "Renegade for Life", Vegeta will often ignore the game's instructions and, if at all possible, screw the main line and do what he wants, fulling his self-appointed role as a renegade. In the same series, he went temporarily insane from the game "The Stanley Parable" since the game robs him of any form of choice despite all his efforts to rebel against the Narrator, nullifying his renegade status. In one last act of rebellion, he jumps from a ledge to kill himself, exclaiming "RENEGADE FOR LLLLLLLLIFE!" (Ironically, assuming that TFS is playing the HD Redux, The Narrator would have mocked him for his attempt and simply restarted the game, deepening his insanity.) * As of the Team Four Star playthrough of Dragonball Xenoverse, Vegeta has 2 dicks. Which begs the question of which dick was kicked so much in the second Cooler movie. * Vegeta can scream so loud Trunks can hear it 17ish years in the future Gallery MINE.png|Minemineminemineminemine....MINE Official Saiyan handbook.png|Vegeta's official Saiyan handbook. Epic Foreshadowing.png|Vegeta's Epic foreshadowing. Vegeta Rockin it out..png|Vegeta playing a guitar. Vegeta in prison..png|Vegeta in prison. Picture 1.png|Vegeta was killed by Freeza's Death Beam Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 08.58.33.png|"Bitch, you just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger." Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 19.34.24.png|Young Vegeta distressed at the news of his planet's destruction. Refrences Category:Characters Category:DBZA Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Dicks Category:Former Villains Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Vegeta